


Deleted Scenes

by kierenmonroe



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, References to Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierenmonroe/pseuds/kierenmonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were some scenes that they should have added in to the show, because damn.  Here's how I think they would have played out.</p><p>--NOTE-- <br/>This was originally posted on my other account, hamish_adler_holmes, but I moved it here.  Sorry for any confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first kiss between Simon and Kieren, extended. My babies <3

This is a bad idea. Kieren shouldn’t have come here, to the door of the bungalow with his breath catching in his chest. He should be home, somewhere else, anywhere else. Simon doesn’t want to see him. But Kieren bangs on the door, knowing that if his heart were in working order it would be resting somewhere around his toes.

The door opens and Simon is there, looking angry for a moment before the look fades into concern and then Kieren is kissing him and Simon’s hands are gentle on the sides of his face, grazing along his jaw as he pushes back into the kiss.

They break apart, both of them gasping, Simon’s hands still resting lightly on Kieren’s neck. “Kieren-”

“I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry—shit, I should go.” Kieren pushes past Simon again, slipping out the door. Before he can get far Simon grabs his wrist, tugging him back. He spins them so Kieren’s back is pressed against the outer wall of the bungalow.

“What happened?”

Kieren is still breathing heavily, staring at anything but Simon’s mouth, inches from his. “Freddie Price went rabid, almost killed Haley.” The events come rushing back to him and his knees go weak and he slides down the wall, hitting the ground hard. Simon follows, hands on Kieren’s shoulders.

“You aren’t hurt?” His hands are light, moving down Kieren’s arms and across his body.

“No, I’m fine, I’m okay. Just…hadn’t seen that in a while.” He closes his eyes, tilting his head back. Simon is silent for a moment before moving beside Kieren, pulling him closer. “You’re okay now, you’re safe. It’s over.” Kieren nods, curling in on himself and tucking his head on Simon’s chest. They stay that way for a while, neither of them subject to the cold, Simon’s hands tracing patterns on Kieren’s arm.

“I didn’t mean to attack you like that.” Kieren says, breaking the silence. Simon laughs, and it rumbles through his chest.

“S’okay. I really didn’t mind.”

Kieren sits up, smiling. “Really?”

“Really.” Simon runs his fingers through Kieren’s hair then pulls him close again, locking their mouths together. The curtain of the window above them twitches open and Amy peers out, oblivious to the two beneath the window sill as Kieren smiles against Simon’s mouth, pulling him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have scenes you wanna see written, let me know in the comments or find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/sirentrash) and [Tumblr](http://angelicgays.co.vu/) (:


	2. Amy's Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in the script, Amy says that she left Kieren a note in her bungalow for him. She had planned to just sneak off, and not really say a proper goodbye. So this is the note she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have scenes you wanna see written, let me know in the comments or find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/sirentrash) and [Tumblr](http://angelicgays.co.vu/) (:


	3. Uncovering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought this one of the most intimate moments they showed between Simon and Kieren, even more than the kisses they share. It's a gorgeous scene and I so wish they had extended it.

Simon stands in the doorway, staring down.  This will be the first time he’s seen Kieren without contacts, without the layers of makeup.  The moment feels important, like some big reveal, and he can see Kieren’s hands shaking and he wants to go and kiss the fear from his face but he feels rooted to the spot. 

Kieren wipes his face, a pale streak appearing like ink from the cloth.  He seems to notice Simon watching and he stands, moving to stand in front of him.  Simon stares, taking in the strip of pale skin and Kieren’s wide, white eyes.  He feels the cloth drag across his face and he leans into the touch, his eyes flicking down to Kieren’s mouth.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles, his hand going up to touch Kieren’s chest. 

Kieren shrugs, still wiping away the makeup.  “It’s not your fault.  Was my idea in the first place.”

Simon falls silent again and Kieren’s hand falls to his side, having finished wiping away the mousse.  “I shouldn’t have done that, I should go back and apologize.” 

“No, you shouldn’t.  You stood up for yourself, there’s nothing wrong in that.”  Simon reaches down, taking the cloth and getting to work on Kieren’s face.  Silence surrounds them again and Kieren’s eyes fall closed.  When his face is clean he moves in closer to Simon, leaning heavily against him.  His fingers twist into the material of Simon’s cardigan and he turns his face slightly, kissing Simon’s neck.

Simon feels the air rush out of him and he turns his face down, capturing Kieren’s mouth with his own.  His hands slide up again, cupping the back of Kieren’s neck, into his hair.  He moves forward, Kieren stumbling back, and kicks the door closed behind him.

Kieren pulls away from the kiss, biting gently at Simon’s lower lip.  “I’m really glad you were there when that happened.”

“Me too.”  Simon presses kisses down Kieren’s neck, hands slipping into Kieren’s jacket as he pushes it from the smaller man’s shoulders.

“My parents seemed to like you, though.  Probably-” he hisses as Simon’s hands ruck his shirt up.  “Probably like you more than they like me.”

“Not possible.”

Kieren doesn’t answer, just tugs Simon’s face back to his.  They kiss harder, Kieren’s feet slipping on rug.  He falls onto the bed, yelping and taking Simon down with him.  They land, Simon half on top of Kieren, eyes wide.

“Was that on purpose?” Simon asks, smiling.

Kieren shakes his head, and a laugh bubbles out of his chest.  He claps a hand over his mouth and tries to hold back the laughter but soon he’s shaking, noises escaping him until he gives up and laughs outright.  Simon rolls his eyes and flops over to the side, smiling as Kieren continues to laugh.

“Oh God, your face.” he gasps, turning onto his side.

“Yeah, yeah.”  Simon reaches for Kieren again, pulling him close and cutting off his laughter with a kiss.

Kieren groans into the kiss, wrapping his arm around Simon’s waist and pulling himself even closer so they’re pressed flush against each other.  Simon’s hands are roaming up and down Kieren’s sides, slipping under his shirt again.  His fingers, gentle as ever, graze over Kieren’s chest and down across his stomach.  Kieren leans back so that Simon can push the shirt off over his head and then he stops, glancing down at himself.

His chest is pale and thin, ribs almost showing, though he has a thin layer of muscle.  Simon’s eyes are automatically drawn to the harsh black cuts on his wrists and Kieren curls his arms tight over his chest. 

“No, Kieren, stop.”  Simon gently tugs at his hands, pulling them so Kieren’s wrists are facing up.  “You are beautiful.”   He lets go of Kieren’s arms and brushes his thumbs across the cuts.  “You are amazing, and you are beautiful and I am so in love with you.”

Kieren stops breathing, his breath hitching in his throat.  Simon knows if he could still blush then his face would be a burning bright red but he doesn’t break eye contact.

“Simon…”

“No, you don’t have to say anything--”

“I love you, too.”

Simon’s eyes go wide and he leans in, their lips connecting again as they twist together, everything else forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I hope you like this one. I'm gonna get working on the next one soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have scenes you wanna see written, let me know in the comments or find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/sirentrash) and [Tumblr](http://angelicgays.co.vu/) (:


End file.
